


I Can See

by juubito (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, it's all in your head bro, mindfuckery, someone give him a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juubito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between life and death, in Obito's mind. Obvious spoilers for recent chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See

"Did it work?"

He blinks, and for a second all he sees is white. Then, there's a boy: small, thin, dark unruly hair falling way past his shoulders, blood smeared all over his scarred face. White horns drenched in red are coming out of his cape- they remind him of a wilted flower, sitting around his lowered head.

Then he looks up.

The boy's lone red eye is wide, as he looks at him and _through_ him. Lips parted expectantly as he waits for an answer. Small figure heaving under an oversized cloak, fabric all torn and splashed with blood and rain.

He's afraid of the boy. He looks like death.

"Did it work or not? Tell me!" he cries, taking a few steps towards him. His Mangekyou Sharingan spins faster, now.

_What do you mean?_

He looks at his own hands: they're pale, covered in cuts and bruises, and they're trembling.

_What are you talking about?_

He feels smaller hands grabbing his face- now he's kneeling, breathing faster, feeling like blood is bubbling up in his throat and the boy is looking right into both his eyes, lone Mangekyou piercing through his twins, and he whispers, voice raw as if he'd been screaming for days, "did you bring her back?".

 

 

 

_He can hear all of them screaming, their chakra being drained, the God Tree pulsing with life energy. Unnatural red light is cast all over the world, and as he catches a glimpse of the Goddess' hair soaked in blood, both his eyes activate and warp him and Kamui's dark endless sky embraces his vision- now he feels safe. But the screams are still there._

 

 

 

_Obito?_

 

 

 

He collapses into the boy's arms and a lone, rough sob forces its way through his sore throat.

"...you didn't."

 

(How is he going to tell him that it's not about her anymore? That the whole world is worth the effort? That he couldn't even create a world where she's alive, because no such world exists anymore?)

 

"You can still do it."

The boy smiles- not the kind of smile you'd see on a boy's face.

"You can _see_ , now," he murmurs, and suddenly he's the boy and the boy is him- he realises, now, he was like that and he used to dream so big and accomplish so little, and he would always encourage a lost cause.

Because he is a lost cause, isn't he?

"Bring everyone back. Not just her."

Then he opens both eyes.

 

 

 

Ice surrounds him (and Kakashi and Naruto and Sakura) but he can feel that old fire burning in his veins.

"I can see, now."

Both his Mangekyou spin, faster and faster and faster...

**Author's Note:**

> Of course he isn't having pleasant dreams before waking up. Of course!
> 
> I've been wanting to write something like this for a while. Obito's mind is canonically a very f'ed up place, and I love trying to dive into it sometimes. So this came out. And, again, sorry for eventual mistakes! English isn't my first language etc etc.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the read! And cross your fingers for Obito. Yes, you. Do it.


End file.
